1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an expandable, modular, multi-mode lavatory for aircraft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Categories of prior art are described in the following:
Lavatories are known in the aircraft art:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,767, Lavatory module for a passenger airplane;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,150,863, Lavatory unit for a passenger airplane.
Expandable lavatories are known in the aircraft art:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,079,669, Dual pivot expandable lavatory. A dual pivot expandable lavatory for use in limited spaces such as on an airplane. The lavatory may be positioned proximate the doorway area of the airplane, and is provided with a primary and a secondary pivotable module. Each module is pivotably attached to a stationary assembly conventionally affixed to the ceiling and floor of the airplane.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,007,025, Stowable module airplane lavatory. A stowable module, i.e., a storage container, that provides storage space in the airplane without occupying revenue floorspace. The stowable module comprises an integrated feature of a sidewall lavatory. The stowable module stows inside a sidewall lavatory during ground, takeoff, and landing operations. During flight, the stowable module is deployed by a flight attendant into an adjacent doorway area so that the lavatory can be used by passengers and crew.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,463, Expandable volume lavatory. An expandable volume lavatory is enclosed by a three-panel two-position hinged door. When the lavatory is unoccupied, two adjacent panels of the door may be positioned to fit flush with the surrounding wall or enclosure. When occupied, repositioning of the third panel of the door reconfigures the door to increase available lavatory space. The expandable volume lavatory has particular utility in areas where space is at a premium, particularly on board a vehicle such as an aircraft.
Wheelchair enabled shower pans are known in the art.
EP1064875A2, Shower tray arrangement is a perforated shower pan insert for the purposes of facilitating entry and support of a wheelchair in the shower. This is somewhat relevant because the structure in essence forms a double wall shower pan with perforated fluid drains therebetween.
EP872204A3, Shower tray arrangement for disable persons. A shower tray arrangement for disabled persons and comprising a tray having a base, an upstanding side wall and an outlet, and a surface supported above the base of the tray substantially coplanar with an upper edge of the upstanding side wall of the tray at least over part of the length thereof, characterized in that the surface is perforated and is supported above the base of the tray by means of a plurality of protrusions extending downwardly from the underside of the perforated surface to engage the base.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,008, Shower base. A piece installed on the floor, constituted by a plate (1,101), whose top side is set at the same level as the floor (9) on which the plate is installed; along at least part of the perimeter of the plate, there is a header (4,102) which is open at the top and which does not rise higher than the top side of the plate; the bottom of the header is situated at a lower level than that of said top side of the plate; the header leads into a drainage orifice (7,104) also situated at a lower level with respect to that of said top side; it is characterized in that the header (4,201) presents a top opening (5,103) for the intake of water from the shower base, said opening being narrower than the header as such. It facilitates the access of elderly and disabled people and of people on wheelchairs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,243,716, Barrier-free drainage apparatus. A barrier-free drainage apparatus includes a trough positioned adjacent the front edge of a platform. The trough has a bottom wall which is positioned below the front edge of the platform, and at least one outlet opening in fluid flow communication with a drain pipe. A grate is positioned inside the trough and has an upper, generally horizontal position with a plurality of apertures therethrough. The upper portion is supported such that each said portion is substantially the same, a grate having an upper, generally horizontal portion with a plurality of apertures therethrough, said grate also having means for supporting the upper portion such that said upper portion is spaced apart from the trough bottom wall in a generally horizontal position and a top surface of said upper portion is substantially the same height as the front edge of the shower floor.
An expandable multi-mode lavatory for aircraft for use as a lavatory, shower, and accommodation for handicapped persons.